Do ocalałych
by StarAgs
Summary: "Nie wiem jak i dlaczego jako jedyna ocalałam, wiem tylko, że Paryż – ostatni obóz paktu, niegdyś zwanego NATO, został starty na proch. Minęło 289 dni od kiedy podpisaliśmy akty swojej śmierci. 289 dni od końca świata." Apokalipsa AU. Polska pisze listy do ocalałych, choć żadnego nigdy nie spotkała.


Paryż, 289 dni od końca

Do Ocalałych,

Nazywam się Mira Eliza Łukasiewicz i jestem ostatnią żyjącą antropomorficzną personifikacją narodów oraz – z doświadczeń ostatnich 289 dni, możliwe, że ostatnim żyjącym człowiekiem.

Nie wiem jak i dlaczego jako jedyna ocalałam, wiem tylko, że Paryż – ostatni obóz paktu, niegdyś zwanego NATO, został starty na proch, zresztą podobnie jak i Saint-Petersburg. Oni dopilnowali by zniszczyć nas, gdy my dopilnowaliśmy, by zniszczyć ich. Wojna się skończyła, ale tylko ja byłam tego świadoma. Podobnie jak te wiele wieków temu, moje ciało na nowo zrosło się w całość, nim dusza zdążyłaby ulecieć, tak i teraz przetrwałam. Ciekawe, czy Ivan kiedykolwiek myślał, że jego proroctwo o mojej nieśmiertelności może się spełnić w tak okrutny sposób.

Minęło 289 dni od kiedy podpisaliśmy akty swojej śmierci. 289 dni temu upadła Europa. Nie wiem do kogo piszę ten list, może do siebie by poradzić sobie z widmem samotnej wieczności, a może w złudnej wierze, że ktoś ocalał. Nikt nie przetrwał w Australii – pięć lat temu zatopiona przez wody oceanów, w obu Amerykach – dwa lata temu chmura pyłu przykryła widok Słońca zabijając nadzieję i resztkę życia, w Afryce – siedem lat temu, zbombardowana oraz w środkowej i wschodniej Azji – toksyczna mgła jest widoczna na horyzoncie nawet z odległości trzystu kilometrów. Dlaczego ktoś miałby przetrwać bombardowanie Europy? A jednak, jeśli jest na tym świecie ktoś poza mną, to właśnie na starym kontynencie.

Przez ostatnie 289 dni nie ruszałam się z okręgu Paryża. Przed wszystkim, dlatego że musiałam pogrzebać wszystkich przyjaciół, przywódców i zwykłych niewinnych ludzi. Kiedyś urządzono by im pogrzeby, poświęcono czas na opłakanie każdego z osobna. Nie miałam na to czasu. Pochowałam ich niezależnie od przeszłości w masowych grobach. Było ich tak wielu i nie przewidziałam jak długo może mi to zająć, ale oczyściłam z ciał ulice. Mam nadzieję, że jeśli po śmierci coś istnieje, to odnajdą tam swoje miejsce.

To bolało. Znałam tamtych ludzi od wieków, widziałam jak niektórzy z nich dorastają, przeżywają najpiękniejsze lata swojego życia. Ale i oni odeszli.

Odeszli Anglia, Francja, Portugalia i Hiszpania. To oni umierali najdłużej. Od upadków ich byłych kolonii powoli zanikali w oczach. Stracili swoje dzieci, wszystkie z nich. Może się mylę, ale myślę, że czekali na śmierć. W końcu utrata dziecka, nawet takiego które cię nienawidzi, musi być traumatyczna. Trochę ich rozumiem. Sama od lat nie widziałam części swojej rodziny – tylko Czechy i Słowacja stanęli po naszej stronie.

Odeszli Czechy, Węgry i Słowacja. Dawno temu. Ich groby są pod Pragą. Tam gdzie część mojego serca. Nie ma słów, by opisać utratę najdroższych przyjaciół. To po prostu boli.

Odeszli Germanii. Po kolei. Dwójka tutaj, jeden tutaj. Tylko Prusy i Austria przetrwali do końca. Myślę, że i oni czekali na śmierć. Nie było już ich rodzin. Byli pierwszymi i ostatnimi Germanami. Pamiętam ich, gdy wszyscy jako dzieci patrzyliśmy odważnie w przyszłość. Pamiętam, jak zmieniały się nasze stosunki przez wieki. Będę za nimi tęsknić.

Odeszli inni. Nordycy, Bałci, Włosi, każdy odszedł gdzieś tam po drodze. Do Paryża przetrwali tylko Feliciano, Dania, Łotwa i Sealandia. Oglądanie ich w ostanie dni było bolesne. Ich uśmiechy, tak szczere i rozświetlające najmroczniejsze dni, zniknęły. Na ich ciałach nie ostał się nawet cień radości. I Rivalz, Peter… to przecież dzieci. Martwi. Pochowani w zbiorowej mogile, bo nie mogłam im zapewnić należytego pochówku.

Odeszły miliardy ludzi. Starych, młodych, kobiet, mężczyzn, każdej religii, każdej orientacji, każdej narodowości. Ich było najwięcej. Ludzi starszych, którzy chcieli tylko spokoju starości i młodych, idących przez życie z uśmiechem naiwnego, wierząc, że została mu wieczność.

Żyliśmy jakby śmierć miała nie nadejść, jakbyśmy mieli wieczność. Kiedyś myślałam, że spotkałam się z końcem świata, gdy to w 1795 rozerwano mnie na trzy części. Ale nie można porównać tamtego do piekła jakim stała się Ziemia. Kiedy odeszło wszystko co kochałeś, a ty musisz żyć, masz tylko jeden wybór – iść naprzód. To właśnie zrobię.

Nie wiem, czy nie daję sobie złudnej nadziei pisząc następne słowa, ale jeśli znalazłeś ten list – proszę odnajdź mnie. Jutro wyruszam w stronę Tuluz, moją drogę wyznaczą cmentarze, idź za nimi, a może mnie odnajdziesz. Poczekam tam na Ciebie. Tam się spotkamy.

Mira Eliza Łukasiewicz

* * *

Nie wiem skąd się to wzięło, ale mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodobało. Pierwszy list rzucam na próbę, by zobaczyć czy będzie jakieś zainteresowanie. Po tym się zobaczy, czy mam wenę, by kontynuować.

StarAgs


End file.
